timothymokatcarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Changi Airport Car Plan 1983
Main Article Background Even before the official opening of the Changi Airport on 1 July 1981, Ernest had commenced its operation of a special set of Airport services, known as CAS (Changi Airport Service) to serve the airport workers. The six CAS Services were introduced in stages between February and June 1981. Subsequently in June 1981, 5 more services, jointly operated by SSB and Scheme B operators came upon the scene. These operators however have decided to cease their operation from 25 June '83. As a socially responsible and major provider of public transport, Ernest is duty-bound to ensure that the vital transport needs of the airport staff and other Airport-bound passengers are continuously catered for despite the cessation of the five SSB/Scheme B Services. The takeover is a reaffirmation of our commitment to our commuting public. It also attests to the fact that SBS has won the confidence of its commuting public through the provision of a high level of service, sustained in spite of the non-lucrative nature of Airport services. The Ernest Car Plan The new Changi Airport Bus Plan consists of 5 services operated with 65 buses. Two are existing services with slightly amended routes whilst the other three are new services. Under the Plan, 14 Scheme B buses now operating on the SSB services will be integrated into the new Services 24, 57 and 149. The five services are: Service 9 (Existing) The route of this Service currently running from Geylang Fringe Car Park to Changi Point remains the same except that it will now terminate at the Cargo Complex instead of Changi Point. It replaces Services 391 and 395 to the Cargo Complex. Service 24 (New) This Service replace existing Service 392 from Somapah, Service 394 from Bedok and SSB Service 727 from Ang Mo Kio. Service 57 (New) This Service operates the same route as SSB Service 757 which runs from Queenstown to PTB except that its route is slightly amended to avoid the Central Business District and join the East Coast Parkway after Keppel Road. Because of the low passenger demand for this route as evident in surveys conducted earlier, this service will operate only specific trips during the peaks hours in the peak direction. Service 149 (New) This service, which runs from Toa Payoh to PTB, will replace SSB Service 737 from Toa Payoh and SSB Service 747 from Kallang Bahru. Service 390 (Existing) This service currently running between Queen Street and the PTB will be extended to Orchard Road to serve a larger number of passengers. Route Details Service 9: Geylang Fringe Car Park — Cargo Complex This is an existing service whose route is extended from Changi Point to Cargo Complex. It replaces Services 391 and 395 to the Cargo Complex. Via Geylang Fringe Car Park, Geylang Lorong 1, Geylang Road, Sims Avenue, Sims Avenue East, New Upper Changi Road, Bedok Road, Upper Changi Road, Loyang Way, Loyang Avenue, Nicoll Drive, Airport Cargo Road and Cargo Complex. (Loop) And return via Airport Cargo Road, Nicoll Drive, Loyang Avenue, Loyang Way, Upper Changi Road, Bedok Road, New Upper Changi Road, Changi Road, Geylang Road and Geylang Fringe Car Park. Service 24: Ang Mo Kio Interchange — Changi Airport (PTB) This New Service replaces Service 392 from Somapah, Service 394 from Bedok and SSB Service 727 from Ang Mo Kio. It is integrated with Scheme B buses. Via Ang Mo Kio Interchange, Ang Mo Kio Avenue 8, Ang Mo Kio Avenue 1, Lorong Chuan, Boundary Road, Upper Paya Lebar Road, Paya Lebar Road, Sims Avenue, Sims Avenue East, New Upper Changi Road, Upper Changi Road East, Pan Island Expressway, East Coast Parkway, Airport Boulevard and Passenger Terminal Building. And return via Airport Boulevard, East Coast Parkway, Pan Island Expressway, Upper Changi Road East, New Upper Changi Road, Changi Road, Paya Lebar Road, Upper Paya Lebar Road, Boundary Road, Lorong Chuan, Ang Mo Kio Avenue 1, Ang Mo Kio Avenue 8 and Ang Mo Kio Interchange. Service 57: Commonwealth Avenue — Changi Airport (PTB) This New Service replaces SSB Service 757. It operates at 30 minutes interval during the peak hours and in the peak direction only. It is integrated with Scheme B buses. (AM — Peak direction only) Via Commonwealth Avenue, Queensway, Alexandra Road, Tiong Bahru Road, Outram Road, Cantonment Road, Keppel Road, East Coast Parkway, Airport Boulevard and Passenger Terminal Basement. (PM — Peak direction only) Via Airport Boulevard, East Coast Parkway, Keppel Road, Spottiswoode Park Road, Cantonment Road, Outram Road, Tiong Bahru Road, Alexandra Road, Queensway, Commonwealth Avenue, Holland Avenue, Holland Drive, North Buona Vista Road and Commonwealth Avenue. Service 149: Toa Payoh Centre — Changi Airport (PTB) This New Service replaces SSB Service 737 from Toa Payoh and Service 747 from Kallang Bahru. It is integrated with Scheme B buses. Via Toa Payoh Centre, Toa Payoh Lorong 6, Toa Payoh Lorong 1, Toa Payoh Lorong 2, Toa Payoh Lorong 6, Kim Keat Avenue, Jalan Toa Payoh, Bendemeer Road, Boon Keng Road, Upper Boon Keng Road, Geylang Lorong 1, Mountbatten Road, Old Airport Road, Dunman Road, Tanjong Katong Road, Mountbatten Road, Amber Road, Marine Parade Road, Bedok South Avenue 1, East Coast Parkway, Airport Boulevard and Passenger Terminal Basement. And return via Airport Boulevard, East Coast Parkway, Bedok South Avenue 1, Marine Parade Road, Amber Road, Mountbatten Road, Tanjong Katong Road, Dunman Road, Old Airport Road, Mountbatten Road, Geylang Road, Kallang Road, Sims Avenue, Geylang Lorong 1, Upper Boon Keng Road, Boon Keng Road, Serangoon Road, Jalan Toa Payoh, Toa Payoh Lorong 2, Toa Payoh Lorong 1, Toa Payoh Lorong 6, Toa Payoh Centre. Service 390: Changi Airport (PTB) — Tomlinson Road Via Passenger Terminal Basement, Airport Boulevard, East Coast Parkway, Viaduct, Rochor Road, Bencoolen Street, Orchard Road, Penang Road, Somerset Road, Grange Road, Orchard Boulevard, Tomlinson Road (Loop) And return via Tanglin Road, Orchard Road, Dhoby Ghaut, Selegie Road, Sungei Road, Ophir Road, Viaduct, East Coast Parkway, Airport Boulevard and Passenger Terminal Basement. Related Articles * Changi Airport Car Services 1981 * Somapah Interchange Category: Buses